


Pearl the Broken Girl

by DizzyDisaster



Series: Badly written poems about boys who made me cry [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Heartache, Poetry, This is corny af, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 13:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyDisaster/pseuds/DizzyDisaster
Summary: I am by no means a poet, but I came up with this five minutes ago after my boyfriend broke up with me today.





	Pearl the Broken Girl

Pearl the Broken Girl

Pearl was oddity around the town  
The world always left her feeling down  
But then along came the magic boy  
Whose smile always left her with joy

They laughed  
They cried  
They kissed  
They sighed 

But then one day  
The boy pulled away  
And Pearl was left alone

“What have I done?”  
Pearl wondered aloud  
Feeling her heart had gone

“I can’t pretend anymore,” he’d said  
Leaving her to sorrows  
“Maybe we can still be friends.”  
But she had already hid in her burrows 

Pearl was now like everybody else  
Down, desolate, despairing  
Maybe in time a smile would come to Pearl  
But for now she would remain the broken girl


End file.
